


and to the light we turn

by orphan_account



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hero and Ursula, in moments, together.
Relationships: Hero Duke/Ursula
Kudos: 2





	and to the light we turn

There’s an art, Ursula thinks, to the way they lace their hands together.

“I’m never gonna let you go,” she says, no, declares, like it’s a promise.

Hero squeezes her hand tighter, a yes. They’ve made a pact, Ursula thinks. Her promise passing from one heart to the next.

-

Ursula meets Hero in middle school, and there’s nothing to it, really, no instant recognition of fate. She says hi. Ursula says hi. They move on their separate ways.

Hero tells her later that she fell in love at first sight. Ursula can’t say she agrees, mostly because she doesn’t believe there’s such a thing. But she thinks, for Hero’s sake, that she can compromise and conclude that there’s maybe something close enough to it that it might as well be the same thing. Maybe, Ursula theorizes, that the first time people look at each other, it’s not really the first time, it’s the negative fifty-fifth, or the negative seventy-fourth. And people have to keep looking at each other again and again until they can really see each other, and once they do, once they hit sight number one–the switch flips. The lights flicker on, and just like that, it’s all over. Or maybe, if you’re lucky, it’s just begun.

-

“We should start a band.,” Hero says to her one day, lying on the bed and swinging her legs back and forth over the edge.

Ursula smiles from her laptop. “What, like me and you?”

“Maybe Balth too,” Hero adds thoughtfully.

“You’re right, it might help to have one person who knows anything about music on our side.”

“He can join if he’s lucky.”

Ursula laughs and closes her laptop. “Okay, sure. And how are we going to write songs without him?”

“It’ll come from the heart!” Hero throws her hands into the air, closes her eyes like she can already see it. “Good music comes from love, and I love you, so we’ll figure it out–“

“Love me?” Ursula’s smile would break her face if it could.

“More than anything,” Hero replies simply. “And anyway, we’ll go around Auckland as a duo, you and I, playing in cute little coffee shops and filming music videos in fields, you’ll direct them obviously, and people will listen and be happy and we’ll be stars.”

“I’m sure we’d rise to fame instantly.”

Hero turns to face Ursula, solemn. “We need a good band name.”

Ursula taps her chin. “Does ‘I Love You Too’ work?”

Hero ponders her suggestion for a moment. “I like it, but it’s not very catchy.”

Ursula laughs. “You’re right, it’s not a particularly good band name.”

“No, not particularly.” Hero rolls back onto her back, smiling like the world could never do wrong again. “I suppose we’ll have to drop the band, then.”

“Balthazar’ll be broken-hearted.”

“Well, he’ll have to overcome it.”


End file.
